Straight As An Arrow
by nightliferogue
Summary: Love finally catches up to Roy Harper. The last in my Batman Beyond series. BATMAN BEYOND SLASH, obviously. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I had this story in mind as a sequel to _**The World's Greatest Detective**_ and then started to write _**Gotham Knights**_ instead but I'm sort of hooked on this pairing now so this may just replace Gotham Knights entirely depending on the amount of interest and hits it generates. Either way I will be finishing this story before that one and it will be the last of my Batman Beyond series, no matter how much it pains me to say. I felt that Roy needed his own Boy Wonder. _

Matt McGinnis woke up on his eighteenth birthday with a message from his older brother Terry reminding him not to forget to come to Bruce Wayne's house that night for dinner. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

His brother and his millionaire boyfriend were giving him a big party and all his friends were invited, but Matt couldn't help but feel stupid. He didn't have many friends and the ones he did have weren't very impressive.

He didn't even get why Terry was giving him a party to begin with, but his mom said it was very nice and that he had better appreciate what he was given.

Terry had been living with Gotham's number one bachelor for almost ten years now and they'd been together for as long as Matt could remember. Also, his brother was Batman, though Terry never even bothered to tell him.

"Matt! Breakfast!"

"Coming mom!"

He threw on a shirt and pants, running down the hall and nearly hitting his head on the dip in the ceiling. Matt hated being tall but his mom tried to tell him being tall was very attractive to women.

Like he cared. His last girlfriend had told him he was boring and talked about video games too much, and the one before that had freaked out when Matt tried to do more than kiss her.

Matt ran up to his mom and picked her up, hugging her. She laughed and he put her down. "Someone sure is happy this morning. Oh honey, I'm so happy. Are you excited tonight for the party?"

Matt tried to smile. "Totally."

He grabbed a piece of toast and looked at the clock. "Slag it, mom! I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't forget to come straight home after school!" his mother called as he ran out the door and he sighed.

* * *

Like he could forget tonight even if he tried.

Roy Harper looked at the calendar with distaste.

Today he was officially seventy years old, though in body he was only thirty-two. Either way, he felt like an old man.

He checked himself in the mirror and flashed a fake smile easily, winking at his reflection. Last night he'd slept with a playboy playmate, and the night before he'd been with a very handsome young man with black hair and green eyes named Tommy.

For the past few years there'd been too many black haired men and he was afraid to admit why.

His perpetual longing for his best friend's boyfriend hurt like hell but he was the king of fake smiles so he lived through it.

Tonight was gonna be hell though, it was Terry McGinnis's brother's birthday and he was invited to the big party Terry's sugar daddy Bruce Wayne was putting on for it. Why the hell he'd want to go to an eighteen-year-old boy's birthday he didn't know, but like an idiot he was going.

Roy just hoped no one told them it was his birthday too.

He couldn't be so lucky.

His phone rang and he sighed at the name.

JASON TOLNE ACCEPT?

Roy just set the phone down and took off his shirt, heading for the shower when the phone rang again. He picked up the phone and saw the same name and sighed again, this time answering it with a smile.

"Jason."

Jason Tolne had grown up a lot the past eight years and in places where he'd still looked like a boy years ago now he was a man with a boyish smile.

His smile was genuine and it warmed Roy to think what his life could have been like had he just stolen Jason away all those years ago. But it was in the past and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey, are you coming tonight? Terry's really excited about this party. He said his brother is kind of a loner so he's inviting every kid in Matt's school to get him to meet some people."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that going to look kinda desperate? The kid has enough problems."

Jason laughed. "Terry's been kinda weird lately. Dick thinks it's early mid-life crisis."

Roy smiled. "At 27?"

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Well you know Dick, he's always trying to analyze Bruce and Terry."

Roy bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that it was because Dick was still way too much in love and lust with Bruce Wayne but he knew he couldn't say that to Jason. The kid had been through all of that before and if Dick wasn't acting on it, Roy saw no reason to bring it up.

"Speaking of analyzing people, he had a new theory about you."

Roy sighed. "Jason, I really…"

Jason frowned. "Busy? I'll call you later."

"Please. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, see you tonight."

Roy nodded. "Bye."

He hung up his phone and closed his eyes, counting to ten. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

When he walked into the thriving party all for him Matt wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. The lights and decorations, the music, the dancing, he didn't fit in here. He took a deep breath, waved to his brother who was trying to force Bruce Wayne to get up from his seat.

Terry ran over and hugged him. "Matty!"

"Ter, don't call me that! I know these people!"

Terry laughed. "Sorry, just excited. C'mon!"

Matt tried to block out most of what happened after Terry brought him up on a stage and everyone sang to him, which was so incredibly embarrassing that he knew his face was reddening horribly but it was Terry.

He loved his brother enough to pretend to be happy.

When he finally got away to hide he chose what he guessed was Bruce's study since it was a giant room full of books and chairs. Matt found a lamp in the corner and he touched it, waiting.

Nothing happened.

Sighing he hit it hard and again, nothing.

"What the hell?"

"It's got a pull chain," came the reply, scaring him half to death.

There was a click and a man's face was illuminated very close to him. The man smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just sitting here and I saw you come in so…"

"You were sitting alone in the dark?" Matt asked.

The man shrugged. "Beats staying out there, don't it?"

Matt smiled. "I see your point."

They both held their hands out at the same time and then both laughed. The stranger took Matt's hand and they shook hands. "Roy Harper."

Matt blinked. "Roy…you used to be Arsenal, right?"

Roy actually looked surprised. "Yeah I, how did you know that?"

Matt laughed and sat down. "I read your book! It's one of my favorites actually, I…this is so weird!"

Roy sat down across from him and stared, mesmerized. He'd written the book on the fly when he'd turned forty, outing himself as a superhero but changing the names of everyone who asked him to. It had been a commercial failure and barely sold 1,000 copies.

"I didn't…you actually liked it?"

Matt nodded, clearly excited. "Yeah I've read it like, twenty-two times. I found it in this store in junior high and I just," Matt blushed and smiled, "It's a really good book."

Roy swallowed and asked, "Matt, right?"

Matt grinned. "I'm sure no one here tonight will forget my name."

Roy smiled and then they began to talk of Matt's favorite parts from the book how he'd felt so horrible reading about Roy's drug addiction and was fascinated by archery for years after he'd first read the book and how he'd actually tried to learn how to use a bow.

"But I'm really horrible at it. My brother used to make fun of me and..."

Roy laughed. "I'm sure Terry couldn't hit much either, so don't be embarrassed. I…you know something?"

"What?"

"I can teach you."

Matt blinked. "What? I really don't need to learn now I just, it was something I played around with as a kid and…"

Roy reached out and put his hand on Matt's knee. They locked eyes and Roy swallowed.

Blue eyes. Not Green. Blue. But it was another black haired young man and he felt very guilty for the things that ran through his mind for a moment before he thought better of himself.

It wasn't even an option.

Matt blushed again and laughed a bit nervously. "Okay, I guess."

Roy smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a card, handing it to Matt. "Call me."

Matt looked down at the card and then looked up from under his eyelashes at Roy.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt drove his mother home after the party, politely nodding at the conversation she was making but he didn't hear any of it. He continued to play the conversation he'd had with Roy Harper in his head, on a loop, and it always ended on the older man's smile.

He shivered, swallowing as they pulled up to the apartment and getting out he caught his mother say, "…and he was very nice, I've never met him before but he's apparently Oliver Queen's adopted…"

"Um…who?" he asked, though he knew exactly who she was speaking of.

"He introduced himself as Roy Harper, though I don't know why he was at your party honey he was very handsome and quite well off from what I hear."

Matt opened their door and mumbled, "Aren't all of Terry's friends now? Since he got with Wayne he seems to just hang around superher…." He stopped, throwing a hand over his mouth.

His mother stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh _honey_, you _know_."

Matt swallowed and slammed the door, trying to get past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Mattie, Terry never wanted to tell anyone. He…he didn't…"

"Stop Mom, I know okay? It's fine. My brother is Batman, he's living with another Batman, and apparently he has all the time in the world for all his friends are rich crazies who like to dress up in costumes too but none for his own fucking family."

"Matthew McGinnis, you know it is not like that and watch your mouth young man!"

Matt blushed and she let go of him, putting a hand under his chin to make him look at her.

"Terry loves us. He's very busy, but you know he loves us. And trying to do the right thing is NEVER crazy. Your father died trying to do the right thing!"

Matt pushed her away and ran down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto the bed.

* * *

The rest of the week Roy did what he usually did: spent tons of money and had lots of sex.

But for some reason he began contemplating returning to the limelight and maybe being a superhero again, though Neo-Gotham seemed to already have enough of those. He was itching to be out fighting again, doing _something_, and by week's end the urge bordered on obsessive.

He started using his bow again regularly, finding that though he was rusty the skill was still abundantly there. And while he worked out quite regularly Roy found himself pushing to the limit to get the adrenaline rush out of his system, but still feeling hyper after, the energy making his skin itch.

It became clear the excitement, the rush, had started after reminiscing with Terry's brother Matt. The kid had never called him but he'd enjoyed talking about his book and his past more than he'd cared to admit.

He woke up on Friday with an incredible urge to punch someone in the face, so he thought it good that he call Wally West.

Wally was one of the only people who listened to his problems without telling him how much of an idiot he was, but the look on his face always betrayed his opinions.

The Flash picked up on the first ring, the sound of grandkids in the background and his wife's raucous laughter made Roy's heart ache.

"Hey there Speedy," Wally said, the wrinkles on his face making Roy sad but Wally and Iris West thought they should look their ages and he was just fine with that.

"Busy? I'll…"

Wally smiled and for a moment Roy saw him forty years younger. "Nah, it's okay. What's up?"

"Eh, I've been a bit itchy lately."

Wally grinned. "_That _kinda itchy or….?"

Roy laughed. "Yeah, _that _kind. It's been so long, I just…you know?"

"I don't think I could stop myself from doing it if I was your age again, man. But how much good can you do with old-fashioned weapons in a new-fashioned world? I mean, seriously?" Wally asked, suddenly solemn.

Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair and then smiling. "I have pretty complicated bows, man."

Wally laughed, ending on a coughing fit that made his wife put her face in front of him and glare at Roy. "Roy Harper, I don't even wanna _know _what it is you're talking about but my husband needs to take a nap so he will talk to you about your latest sex exploits some _other _time."

"Iris! We weren't…!"

Roy laughed, turning red and saying a quick, "Goodbye beautiful!" making her beam before cutting him off just as he got in a quick, "Bye Wally!"

He got off the phone and went right back to his bow again, staring at it and smiling before putting it away.

* * *

Matt McGinnis was luckier than most eighteen year old young men and he knew it. His brother was practically married to a millionaire so he could get practically anything without really asking for it, and his mother was so cool that she was worried that he didn't spend all hours out at night getting drunk with his "friends."

Also he was smarter than most young men his age and it bothered him to talk down to people so when he told his mother he was going "out" at night Matt always went to the small shop a few blocks from their apartment and bought a Fizz and read magazines while talking to Mister Fredericks the owner.

It was nine thirty when he walked inside and the overall quiet of the store was a dead giveaway. He saw the panicked look on Mister Fredericks's face and froze.

"Um…."

Suddenly a pair of Jokers, a boy and his girlfriend, jumped out from behind the counter laughing hysterically.

"You should see the look on your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Schway! Oh that was so totally fuzzed! Did you see!" the boy asked the girl, who hopped over the counter and pressed a gun to Matt's temple.

"Heeeeeehhehehehe! So totally fuzzin' baby! C'mon twip, give me your money! C'mon!" she giggled the whole time she threatened him and he was almost embarrassed to be frightened.

Before she could push him to the ground the door buzzed again and there was a gasp, followed by very out of the place laughter.

All four people turned to see who was laughing and Matt was surprised to see Roy Harper standing in the doorway, laughing just as much if not more than the pair of Jokers had been.

He was carrying a bag over his shoulder and his wallet was in his hand but still he laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, huh GRAMPS? You get lost on the way out of the crazy house! HAHAHAHA!"

Roy finally stopped laughing, though it took effort and he let out a breath, cracking his knuckles and saying simply, "Nope, just looking for gas," before setting his bag on the floor.

"Are you stupid, man? They don't sell gas no more! Well, c'mon you slag, give us your fuckin' money!"

Matt was mesmerized and wanted desperately to try and kick the girl next to him but scared out of his mind at what was happening around him. He watched Roy reach inside his bag and pull out an old-fashioned bow and arrow, knocking it and turning towards them again.

The girl Joker started laughing again and before she could reply the arrow hit her in between the eyes, knocking her out. Matt stared at Roy in shock, then rolled, ducking as the boy Joker began firing.

Roy jumped over the counter and Matt covered his head, closing his eyes tightly.

It was minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up into Roy Harper's smiling face.

"I think you're my good luck charm," the older man said, the smile quickly becoming a grin.

Matt laughed nervously tried to stand. Roy held out his hand and he took it, standing and asking, "Is Mister…?"

"I'm alright son, this wonderful man saved us both. I've called the police and they are on their way," Mister Fredericks said.

Roy sighed, "Well that's my cue," he said before looking at Matt again, "Nice to see you again Matt."

"Uh, yeah," Matt said, still quite shocked.

Before he could see more Roy nodded once and was out the door. Matt closed his eyes and cursed.

"Stupid, stupid."

Then he ran out after him, just in time to see Roy getting his helmet on. Matt ran over to the cycle and grabbed his shoulder. "Room for one more?" he asked.

Roy grinned and nodded, taking off the helmet and tossing it to him.

"Hop on."


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up Roy's driveway and into the garage, the door closing behind them.

Roy turned off the hover and grinned over his shoulder. "Fun, huh?"

Matt took off the helmet, laughing. "Oh yeah, right. FUN. I just love almost getting shot."

Roy hopped off the bike and Matt did the same, leaving the helmet on the seat. He turned and admired the garage full of Roy's old pictures and a few memorabilia from days past.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, sounding younger than his eighteen years.

Roy left him in the garage and went inside, grabbing a bottled water and drinking quickly. He felt older than ever before around Matt, but for some reason he also felt young again.

The younger man came inside, laughing. "You knew SO many people I can't believe it! I just…I can't believe any of this," he finished, sitting down looking quite shaken.

Roy grabbed water and sat next to him. "Hey, hey, it's over ok? I got the Jokers and you're okay."

Matt took the water, drinking quickly and nodding. He took several deep breaths and then burst into tears. Roy pulled him close without saying a word and they sat there for what seemed like hours before Matt whispered, "Thank you."

Roy pulled back and smiled. "Thank _you_. I…I wouldn't have been training if not for the talk I had with you about my book and I wouldn't have even been able to use that bow let alone hit anyone."

Matt smiled, wiping his eyes.

They were silent again, the comfort between them eerie to Roy but not unpleasant. He cleared his throat and asked, "You still interested in learning the bow?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't really…"

Roy grabbed his arm. "C'mon, please? I need something to do. Well, something to do besides beating on bad guys."

He flashed a grin at Matt that the younger man now considered to be one of Roy's trademarks and Matt's own weaknesses. He didn't try to think about what that might mean. "Well…I mean…I don't want to pester you and I know that I suck at it, I might as well, the last time I totally thrashed it and…"

Roy blinked, looking confused. "Thrashed?"

Matt smiled. "Broke. I broke it. My brother laughed and it was…"

"And you were what? Ten?"

"Eleven," Matt answered, blushing.

Roy clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, kid. I'm a good teacher, and I'm pretty damn patient. I had to put up with Dick Grayson for years and didn't kill him. Ask you brother what sort of patience that takes."

Matt laughed nervously. "Okay, then….I guess?"

Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him right into a room off the kitchen that was full of what could only be described as weapons storage, but it also was full of targets.

Matt's mouth hung open as he took the room in and he barely heard Roy speaking.

"…and I thought that was dumb because, like Ollie always said, who needs a damn batcave anyway?" he finished.

Matt blinked. "Um…what? Sorry. I was…wow."

Roy smiled again and walked over to the wall, grabbing a regular bow unlike the dozens of others Matt could see alongside it. He handed it to Matt and waited.

Matt stared at the thing in his hand and said, "Um…"

"You need an arrow."

The dark haired young man laughed. "Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something."

Roy laughed and grabbed one from nearby, and also a bow of his own. He knocked his arrow and then waited for Matt to do the same.

Matt McGinnis tried to, he really did, but what actually happened was him pulling back and the arrow hitting him in the face, knocking him to the floor and making everything quite foggy.

When he was finally able to see again Roy was hovering above him, his hand on Matt's forehead and holding a icepack. "Oh thank god!" Roy said, relieved, "I thought I was gonna have to go into hiding."

Matt laughed and then winced. "Ow."

"Don't talk. Or move. At all. You okay?"

He nodded.

Roy smiled. "I guess you need more help than I assumed."

Matt nodded again.

Roy moved the icepack off and put his hand on Matt's forehead, running his fingers across Matt's skin, causing the younger man to shiver.

"Sorry," Roy said quickly, taking his hand away.

Matt grabbed his hand before he could and shook his head. "It's okay."

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Matt sat slowly, grabbed Roy's neck, and kissed him as hard as he could.

When he was kissed back almost quite as fervently Matt moved to stand and Roy pushed him back, hard, making him hiss in pain.

The redhead was breathing hard, but stayed on his knees just staring at Matt with wild eyes.

Matt looked away, feeling his cheeks reddening. "Sorry."

"I am in _so _much trouble," Roy whispered, making him look up.

"You? You didn't…"

Roy laughed. "I wanted to kiss you first Matt! This is…god, this is insane.! I don't even _know _you!"

"So?" Matt asked, ashamed at how it came out as a whine.

Matt moved closer and grabbed for him again but Roy stood, shaking his head. "No, this can't…I'm sorry I even….shit."

Matt stood and grabbed him close. "I've been in love with you since I was TWELVE!, " he yelled, then covered his own mouth in shock at what he'd said, "I…."

"THAT WAS ONLY SIX YEARS AGO! Jesus, I can't even…this is…."

Matt felt tears on his face and he couldn't speak, instead he just turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy cursed, punching the wall and not even screaming at the pain that ran up his arm as it hit. He paused, closed his eyes, and then cursed, running after Matt.

When he got outside it was darker than normal for only being after ten, and he closed his eyes, trying to pick up sounds of footsteps or heavy breathing. He learned a lot living with the tribe when he was younger and tracking was his specialty. It took a minute or so but he finally heard it, the sound of running on the grass and it wasn't too far away.

Roy took off running and found Matt leaning against the fence at his front gate, his head in his hands.

"Matt."

"Go away," Matt mumbled.

"I don't…I just…you don't really know me, kid, I'm a character in a book and you just…"

Matt looked up at him with red, bloodshot eyes. "The book was in YOUR words, Roy. I remember every shake, every retch, every tear that you had to…I….I didn't even _know _that it was…_THAT_…till I just said it and know I said it, and it's stupid and I….I'm a kid, I know, but I…whatever."

Roy tried to control the trembling in his hands as he walked over to Matt and touched his face, feeling the tears there. "I'm an old man. REALLY OLD."

Matt laughed, looking at the grass and then back at Roy with his clear blue eyes that peered deep enough to burn Roy's skin. "I know. Apparenly I have a lot more in common with my brother than I woulda thought."

Roy laughed, pressing his lips to Matt's forehead. "Who would have thought?"

They leaned into each other, breathing in deep. After a minute Matt said quietly, "I think it's time for me to go home."

Roy nodded and they started to walk back to the house side by side, not touching.

"So..," Roy began, "….what do you plan on doing now that you've graduated?"

Matt laughed. "I'm still in school, actually. We didn't graduate yet."

Roy groaned. "So much trouble," he whispered, grabbing Matt's hand and squeezing.

Matt smiled to himself and broke off into a run, pulling Roy along with him.

"C'mon OLD MAN!" he called.

Roy was faster than Matt had anticipated and it was not long till he was dragging Matt behind him as they made it to the front door and into the garage.

Both men stopped to take a breath, Matt leaning against Roy's taller frame, closing his eyes. When he was okay Matt opened his eyes just in time for Roy to kiss him, softly and chastely, surprising him.

"Gorgeous," the older man whispered in awe.

Matt blushed and Roy took his hand, kissing it. "Let's get you home Cinderella."

They got on Roy's bike and took off.

* * *

When her son walked into the apartment she knew.

It was written all over his face.

Her baby Matty was in love.

Mary McGinnis was thrilled beyond belief, but curbed her enthusiasm instead feigning ignorance. "You've home late."

Matt smiled. "Sorry. I just…it was a weird day."

She smiled. 'Weird, huh? Meet anyone…interesting?"

Matt just smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's only ten thirty, Matt!"

He nodded, seeming to walk on a cloud as he disappeared from her sight. "Goodnight, mom."

Mary ran to the window just in time to see a motorcycle pull away from the curb outside with what looked like a red-haired man driving. Her eyes widened. "I can't be," she whispered.

It must have been her imagination.

* * *

Roy Harper spent almost the entire next day carefully trying to avoid thinking about the night before to no avail.

He could not get it out of his head no matter how he tried.

A call from his pseudo-father didn't help.

"So I heard you were getting itchy," was the first thing Ollie said, grinning widely in the viewscreen and making Roy sigh, rolling his eyes.

"From who?"

Ollie winked. "I have my sources."

"Wally squealed on me."

"Of course. You know that old man can't keep somethin' like that under his lap. So….you beat up anyone good lately?" Ollie asked, eagerly anticipating the answer.

Roy smirked. "Maybe. But it was off the books and it wasn't anything major. I'm sort of….off that right now."

Ollie frowned, "Already? You always used to get itchy way back when and it never stopped you unless," he grinned, "Chesire ain't around, is she? What about Lian? She getting to you again?"

Roy glared. "No, and you better not send her my way either. I don't need that trouble right now. And Li's in South America saving the world just like she's been the last few years. She…I don't need that trouble either."

Ollie stared at him for several minutes, scrutinizing Roy and making him squirm.

Then suddenly he laughed. "It's a girl, ain't it? Oh man, you finally got over that Jason kid! Thank god! I…"

"It's not…"

"…and Selina kept telling me it would happen and I didn't believe her and now you're all gaga over some chick! This is great!" Ollie continued, ignoring him.

Roy rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"It's not a girl."

Silence. "Another guy? Sheesh, I thought that was a phase."

"I'm seventy, Ollie."

Ollie winced. "Don't remind me. So…who's the guy? Anyone I know? Some dick off the street or what?"

Roy paused. "I don't know if I wanna talk about this with you. You won't understand."

Ollie frowned. "I won't understand? I've known you since you were a little above my waist, kid. I understand you plenty. 'Fess up."

Roy covered his face with his hands and groaned. "You're gonna be really upset."

"Shit, it ain't Bruce's boy toy is it? Cuz he might kill you." Ollie guessed.

Roy shook his head, not looking up. "No. It's not Terry."

"So who the hell…?"

"It's Terry's little brother, Matt." Roy finished quickly, and then looked up to gauge Ollie's reaction.

The blonde looked thunderstruck, his mouth was hanging open a bit but he finally whispered after a moment, "The little kid? What is he? Fourteen?"

"_Eighteen_. He's…he's eighteen." Roy whispered.

There was another silent pause and both men didn't seem to know what to say to each other. Then suddenly there was a woman's smiling face in the screen, waving. "Hello darling," Selina said.

Roy swallowed. "Hey Selina."

She looked positively giddy. "You're in love, aren't you? Oh my poor Roy."

Roy smiled. "I don't…I just…I like him, it's…complicated."

Ollie suddenly made himself known, bursting into laughter. He slapped his knee and exclaimed, "Oh man Speedy, you are in SO MUCH trouble!"

Roy swore back at him, cutting off the viewscreen and falling back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

The first image that came into his mind was of the shy kiss he had left Matt with last night, and the smile he'd gotten in return.

"Jesus, I'm in trouble," he sighed, opening his eyes.

"Can I help?" asked a voice from his doorway and he cursed in his head.

Chesire, his on and off again lover, the mother of his daughter, stood leaning against his door with a dangerous smile on her face. "Happy belated birthday, Red Arrow," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked, not moving from his spot on the bed for fear she'd come closer.

Chesire smiled and walked towards him and then stopped, frowning. "It's been years, darling, I wanted to wish my Roy a Happy Birthday."

Roy scowled. "It's been over a week since my birthday, Ches. Why are you really here?"

She came closer again and he put up his hand, stopping her. Almost instantly her frown became a glare. "I honestly wanted to see you, Harper. The last time we spoke you were, out of sorts."

"That was nearly eight years ago and I had my reasons."

She grinned. "I'd upset your boytoy then, what was his name? Jerry?"

Roy looked away, frowning. "Jason. His name is Jason."

He realized then that he hadn't thought of Jason since his birthday, even once. The last few years every time he spoke to Jason the unrequited longing was enough to drive him mad but it seemed to be completely gone.

"Huh," he said out loud, perplexed.

A hand touched his cheek and he jumped, realizing that in his daydreaming Chesire had moved and was now sitting beside him on the bed. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Don't…just don't. Okay?" he said quietly, sighing.

"What's happened?" she asked, frowning again.

"I don't…I'm not…I don't want…that…with you. Not now," he managed to finish, looking her in the eye.

There was a brief moment where she seemed genuinely hurt but she hid it quickly, smiling her catlike smile. "I see."

Before he could lean over she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll be seeing you," and left, her absence reminding Roy just how much his life was changing.

* * *

Matt McGinnis went to school on a contact high, seeming to drift through the day. He was never one to talk much to the rest of his fellow classmates and having no friends to talk to let the day fly by quickly. Just as he was getting the bag from his locker someone tapped him on the shoulder and he was surprised to see a blonde girl looking nervous behind him.

She blushed, barely looking at him and quickly threw a small pad at him that he caught quite easily, and then the girl ran off, disappearing.

He took the small screen in hand and turned it on, surprised by the message.

**I LIKE YOU.**

**My name is Sarah and I've liked you for a long time. You don't know me but I wanted you to know. Sorry.**

Matt read and reread the message and looked around, noticing again that no one noticed him. He had spent the last four years of high school and the years before that all alone, preferring that to talking to anyone but his brother and even then after figuring out Terry had been lying for most of Matt's life he stopped that as well.

This girl's confession wasn't much to him, it barely registered. He threw the pad in his locker, more than ever hoping that graduation came sooner rather than later.

When he got home his mother watched him, but he didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.

Matt looked up. "What, mom? I'm doing homework."

Mary sighed, frowning. "Honey, I…I'm worried about you. You spend too much time alone and…"

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm fine okay?"

His mother wrung her hands, seeming nervous. "Whatever happened to your little friend Kent? You used to spend all your time with him."

"When I was like, twelve. He's a jock now anyway, and a complete waste of space. I don't need anyone mom, I have you," he said, grinning.

She smiled. "Honey, it's not good for you."

Matt frowned, not sure if he should tell her or not about Roy. He wasn't stupid enough to tell her about the kissing part but maybe if he said the older man was teaching him archery she'd get off his back.

"I'm not all alone, not all the time," he said instead.

Mary smiled slightly. "Does this have anything to do with the person who drove you home last night on the motorbike?"

He blushed, stammering, "I don't…I…it's…."

His mother grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, "Tell me, baby."

Matt looked up at her, his face bright red and his heart in his throat. "He's…a friend."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Is that why you're blushing?"

"Mom!" Matt said, hating how much of a kid he sounded like.

Mary hugged her son tightly, whispering, "I would like to meet him, this friend. No matter who he is."

Matt froze, dazed as she left his room, closing the door behind her.

Mary McGinnis stood in the hall, her back against the door and her eyes closed.

Apparently her sons were much more alike than she had ever imagined, but she was determined not to lose this son to someone overbearing like she'd lost Terry. It was one of her biggest regrets how little she saw her oldest son and how she had never questioned Bruce Wayne's control over most of Terry's life no matter how loved she knew Terry had been and still was, she missed him terribly everyday.

If she was right and this person was who she thought they were, she thought maybe this time things would be different.

* * *

The phone rang again as Roy was about to sleep, having been determined over the course of the day to avoid calling Matt or going over to the young man's house. It had been only twenty-four hours and his skin was itching, this time for an entirely different reason.

He saw the name on screen and almost ignored it but couldn't help himself. When Matt's face came on screen the warmth that spread through him was clear as day and he had to curb his enthusiasm more than usual.

"Hey, ain't it kinda late?" Roy said, smiling.

Matt wasn't smiling. "I…my mom's acting weird. I just…I wanted to see you. I waited for you to call me."

Roy frowned. "Weird?"

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Telling me I need to spend more time with other kids, saying she's worried about me and asking about the person who drove me home last night. I think…she might know it's you. Maybe."

Roy paled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he whispered.

Matt shook his head. "Dunno. I just…why didn't you call me?" he asked, clearly upset.

The older man sighed. "I," he laughed, "I really wanted to. All day. I had to keep myself occupied to tell you the truth. I drove by your school but it was early and you were still inside. I…this is…it's not normal, kid. I don't even know you."

Matt looked down and whispered, "So?"

Roy rubbed at his eyes and said, "It's too fast, all this. I can't….I just…"

Matt looked back up again and Roy gasped at the tears on the other man's cheeks. The sight of those clear blue eyes in so much pain hurt him considerably. "Fine," Matt said, then cut off the connection.

Roy stared at the screen, dumbstruck.

His heart hurt and he clutched at it, trying to breathe.

Suddenly he thought of all the years he had sat by watching Jason Tolne, warm and vibrant Jason, slipping away from him. The pain he'd felt all those years paled in comparison to the ache in his chest now.

Over this lonely eighteen year old boy.

Fate really was a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry McGinnis was the oldest twenty eight year old on the planet. Over the last ten years he'd spent most of his life getting his ass kicked so his body had more aches and pains than most sixty year old men had. He'd fought small time crooks, super-villains, even Superman.

But nothing could prepare him for getting punched by his baby brother.

Things had started out well enough. He'd called his mother back after her strange phone message in which she'd hinted at "problems with Matty and you're the only one who can help."

When Terry had walked into his mother's apartment and saw her face he was scared by the worry there.

"Mom, what is it? Is everything…?"

She smiled a bit, nodding. "It's fine, honey. I just…it's only been a few days and I don't know who else to talk to besides…well I'll explain."

They sat and she stared at her coffee, barely looking up and when she spoke Terry almost asked her to repeat for fear he'd misheard her.

"Your brother is in love with another man. I don't know who he is, but I think I might. I just…he's been like a zombie suddenly and I'm worried. It was only a few days ago he was glowing and now he's pale and withdrawn and…."

Terry grabbed her hand. "Tell me who you think this guy is."

She met his eyes then. "Roy Harper? I might him at Matt's party."

Terry swallowed, his throat suddenly bone dry as he took a drink. He barely knew Roy but what he'd heard from Bruce and Dick did not bode well for his brother's taste. Roy was a player, plain and simple. The man was enamored with Jason for the last few years, or at least according to Bruce he was and Bruce seemed to notice more than most people.

If Roy was fooling around with his brother and had already dumped him Terry would kill him. Or have Bruce do it, which would be much easier and then neither of them would get their hands dirty.

He swallowed and put the cup down. "I don't know him very well but he's…he gets around. He seems like a nice guy, just not horribly reliable. Bruce has known him for a long time though and he goes through lovers like water. This isn't the guy for Matt, mom. You need to talk to him."

Mary covered her mouth, hiding a sob.

That was the precise moment Matt came in the door and he froze taking in the scene. The younger man's gaze went from his mother to Terry, then back again. "What did you do?" Matt asked, his voice cold.

He went to his mother and she shook her head.

"Matty…" Terry started, touching Matt's arm.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A BABY!" Matt yelled, pushing him away.

Terry stared. "Okay, sorry. I didn't…we want to talk to you, okay? Just sit down."

Matt stared at his mother, and then shook his head. "I'll stand."

Terry sighed. "It's about…Mom says you've been acting like a zombie the past few days and she's worried."

Matt looked at Terry, glaring. "I'm FINE."

Terry took another drink, and then sat the coffee down. "Is it about Roy Harper? Is that what's got you so upset?"

Matt froze, his face paling and the pain in his eyes was frightening.

Mary shook her head. "Honey, talk to us. Please."

Terry sighed, annoyed. "If he hurt you, in any way, just…tell us. He's entirely too old for you anyway, Matt. You don't need to see that guy a…."

Before he could finish Matt punched him quite hard square in the jaw, knocking the man known as Batman off his chair. Terry stared up at Matt, his baby brother's eyes full of tears.

"Don't you DARE tell me who's too old for me you FUCKING hypocrite! And don't worry, NOTHING HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL!" Matt yelled, running off and out the door, slamming the door so hard Terry felt the vibration in the floor.

He sat up, wincing.

His mother looked at him.

"Oh honey," she whispered.

Terry rubbed his face, sighing.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head and he said quickly, "I'm going after him, Mom. And if I can't find him, I'm gonna find Roy Harper and punch him in the jaw."

* * *

Roy had spent the last three days in complete solitude, barely eating or even sleeping. Most of the day was spent punching the bag in his gym because trying to shoot arrows wasn't even an option, his bow was ruined it seemed he could barely hit anything anymore.

He couldn't get the image of Matt's crying face out of his head, and the more he refused to see anyone the more worried his friends were. Wally constantly had sent messages and so had Ollie, and even Dick, who wondered why Wally and Ollie were calling him.

He answered none of them, determined to get this kid out of his head no matter how much it hurt.

It was eight o'clock when there was a buzz and he ignored it, but then it buzzed again that someone was at the gate. He sighed, putting down his boxing gloves and pressed the vid screen.

Terry McGinnis's face stared back at him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you," Terry said, the anger in his voice obvious.

"I don't see why you would," Roy said absently, his stomach tying in knots.

"My brother is missing and I want to know why."

Roy felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Missing? Where…"

He buzzed Terry in and watched as the Batman drove up his driveway on a motorcycle, parking in front. Roy went to open the door and just as he did Terry punched him in the face.

Roy had expected that, but didn't move away from it. He deserved it anyway.

"I'm sure you don't even have to ask why I did that." Terry said, rubbing his knuckles.

Roy rubbed his jaw. "No. Where's Matt?"

"I don't know. By the time I went after him he was gone. If you even TOUCHED my brother, I'm gonna kill you. I'm sure you know that."

"I didn't…" Roy started, trying to keep his voice even, "…we kissed. More than once. Nothing else. I wasn't…I didn't want to start…"

Terry frowned. "Didn't want to start what?"

Roy turned away. "Do you wanna come in?"

"No. Finish what you were gonna say."

Roy sighed. "I didn't want to start something I knew I wouldn't want to stop," he whispered, feeling tears in his eyes and hating himself.

Terry was quiet.

Roy looked at him. "What?"

Suddenly Terry smiled. "You're in love with my brother, aren't you?"

Roy blushed, looking away again. "I'm not, I just…it's just…it's _not_."

Terry laughed, rubbing his own jaw again. "Well now I know why he punched me."

Roy looked at him, surprised. "He PUNCHED you?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, surprised the hell out of me. C'mon," he said, gesturing for Roy to come outside.

"No."

Terry frowned. "Why?"

Roy shook his head. "I'm not…if you find him, let me know," he said quickly.

The younger man looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay, have a good night Mister Harper. But I have a feeling you won't get much sleep."

Roy nodded and shut the door, leaning against it and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held in. He closed his eyes.

Matt didn't have a cell phone.

He didn't have any sort of protection.

Anything could happen in New Gotham at night, everyone knew that.

Roy shook himself and walked up to the stairs, stopping at his door and again worrying. He remembered trying to teach Matt how to use the bow, and knew the boy didn't know any self defense skills, except apparently he could punch pretty hard. He sighed and went inside his room, falling back on his bed with a thud.

He closed his eyes, kicking off his shoes.

"I just hope he's someplace safe," he whispered to himself.

"I hope so," came the whisper, and Roy opened his eyes to see Matt sitting on his pillow with red-rimmed eyes.

"You're here," he whispered in awe.

Matt nodded. "I came in through the garage. The alarm was off."

Of course it was. He hadn't even bothered in the past three days to do anything but brood.

Roy stared at him, then sat up, scooting closer and reaching out to touch his cheek feeling that Matt was real. "You're really here?"

Matt nodded again, "Sorry."

Roy shook his head. "No, it's…it's good. That you're here."

Matt shook his head, laughing his voice thick with tears. "Why? You don't want anything to do with me."

Roy smiled, leaning in close enough that their lips were touching when he whispered, "That couldn't be further from the truth," and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was stock still in his arms, not moving. Roy pulled back, puzzled. "Matt?"

The younger man shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Is that what this is now?" he whispered.

Roy reached out to touch his face and Matt hit his hand away. "What do you mean?" Roy asked, still confused.

Matt looked at him with watery eyes. "You're gonna pity me now? Pacify me until someone comes to get me? Make me feel like you don't feel…sick…when you…"

Roy put his hands on Matt's face, ignoring Matt's attempts to stop him. "No. I…no. That's not it at all," he said sincerely, kissing him again, "God, I'm not used to this."

Matt frowned. "To what?"

"Mutual yearning," Roy whispered, running a hand alongside Matt's cheek, "Feeling such intense need and seeing it echoed back at me. It's…kinda scary, isn't it?"

Matt's laugh came out almost choking, "No, it's…I'm never scared when I'm with you."

Roy pulled him close; enjoying the feel of their bodies together even through clothes. He felt so warm he was almost lulled into sleep. He kissed Matt's forehead and Matt closed his eyes. "You trust me too much for only having met me a few weeks ago."

"Twenty days," Matt mumbled, breathing him in.

Roy laughed and pulled back, just staring. "I don't know where to start."

Matt took his hand, squeezing it and said simply, "I always thought sex wasn't about talking."

Roy choked, "I…we…we're not gonna have sex. Not yet."

The dark haired young man looked hurt. "Why not? I want to."

He ran his hand through his red hair and said, "I know, I…it's not gonna be about that with you. I don't want it to be just about that. Everyone else has been and I'm not gonna start things that way with you."

Matt tried to let go of his hand and Roy held on, bringing Matt's hand to his lips. Matt smiled, albeit reluctantly. "What are we gonna do then?"

Roy took off his shirt and Matt's eyes widened when Roy did the same to Matt's own. They both kicked off their pants and were in boxers, staring each other down.

"I thought we werent't…" Matt began, but Roy cut him off.

"We're not," he said simply, positioning himself behind Matt and pulling the younger man down so they were both lying on the bed. He hugged Matt to his chest and kissed Matt's shoulder.

Roy said, "Lights off," and the lights turned off, the moon coming in slightly through the windows and illuminating the two of them.

Matt closed his eyes, sighing.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Matt said sleepily.

"I was in love with someone for the past eight years and they didn't even know."

Matt was quiet. Roy kissed his neck. "_Was_, Matt. I said _was._"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's your turn." Roy whispered against his skin

Matt was quiet again and he whispered, "I know my brother is Batman."

"Wow. Does he know you know?"

"No."

They were quiet again until Matt said, "You again."

Roy laughed tiredly, "You know everything about me."

"There's more," Matt insisted.

He thought for a moment and said, "The last person I had sex with didn't even know my name."

More silence.

"Matt?" Roy asked.

"When was this?" he asked, his voice thick.

"Before you," Roy said, turning Matt's head and staring into his eyes.

Matt smiled, laughing through teary eyes. "I've never been in love before."

Roy kissed him lazily and hungrily, tasting the inside of his mouth and feeling dizzy from the addiction this was causing. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "There's a first time for everything."

Matt sniffled and Roy turned him so they were facing each other.

Each man looked very hard at the other, Roy in awe of what was before him: the beautiful young man crying over him, loving him so openly it was almost indecent; Matt in awe of the man across from him, strong muscles covering his bare chest, the lazy smile he gave that sent shivers down any spine.

Matt reached out and ran his hand over Roy's bare chest, causing Roy to gasp but not stop him. He touched every inch, feeling over each muscle like he was memorizing them, running his hand over each nipple. He smiled when Roy stiffened but continued on, his fingers tickling down till they were just inches from the waistband of Roy Harper's boxer shorts but stopping.

Roy groaned. "Matt, you're killing me."

The clueless teenager, the one Roy assumed would be easy to keep at bay, choose that moment to move in closer, the shock of their skin touching breaking something in Roy, making him growl and pull their mouths together so hard it hurt.

Matt held on tightly, his tongue battling for as much domination as Roy would allow him and when Roy pulled away to let him catch his breath and attacked his neck, licking and sucking Matt groaned.

"Please," he begged, wishing he didn't sound so needy but not able to help himself.

Roy bit softly and licked the spot, sucking and marking. He pulled back, breathing heavy and meeting Matt's eyes. The younger man's eyes were dilated and wide, his breathing was even heavier than Roy's and his skin was flushed.

He had never seen anything more amazing.

Roy pressed his face into Matt's skin, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

"Roy?" Matt asked, his voice breathless.

"I want, so badly, to take everything you're offering me right now," he started, his voice strained, "But…"

Matt's disappointed sigh was followed with, "But you're not going to."

He looked up, kissing Matt once, twice, licking and tasting before answering, "I need to not mess this up. I know you have no idea what that means or why I can't…it just this _means _something, I know it does and I can't just take and overwhelm you with my…"

Matt smiled, reaching out to touch his face. "You're not overwhelming me, okay? I want to. A LOT more now than before and I hate feeling like the pushy boyfriend seducing the cheerleader in the backseat."

Roy laughed, wrapping his arms around Matt's stomach and hiding his face.

"Give me another week," he mumbled.

"We're going to date our sex now? One week from tonight?"

Roy looked up, his eyes pleading. "Please."

Matt sighed. "Fine."

Roy moved himself up so they were staring at each other and then leaned in, kissing Matt on the forehead before taking his spot behind the younger man, hugging him. "I got carried away."

"And then left me out to dry," Matt mumbled, clearly angry.

The feel of Roy's breath on the back of his neck wasn't helping much, and he could feel the reminder of their activity not dissipating. He tried to finagle himself out of Roy's grasp to no avail.

So he decided if Roy wasn't ready for sex, one of them would be having some tonight.

It took several minutes after Matt began before Roy asked, "Um…Matt."

Matt's voice was breathless as he answered, "Yeeesss?"

His breath hitched and he could feel his toes curling but he bit his lip, continuing on. Roy understood perfectly what he was doing; the evidence at his back was proof enough of that.

"Um, are you…?" Roy waited another few minutes to ask, but before he could finish with his inquiry Matt was already sated.

Matt sighed, closing his eyes. "One week, Harper. Sweet dreams," Matt said, turning his head back and taking the kiss he knew Roy would offer before drifting off.

Roy Harper, on the other hand, was more aware than ever that he had underestimated the young man in his arms. He spent several of the next few hours with the reminder.


	8. Chapter 8

The call came late, but it came nonetheless. Mary McGinnis jumped at the familiar sound of her videophone ringing and when she saw the name and number she did not hesitate.

Roy Harper's face popped up on screen, tired eyed and still very good-looking.

"Hello Mrs. McGinnis."

She swallowed. "Mister Harper. Hello. Is…?" she began but he cut her off.

"Matt is here, yes. He's sleeping in my bedroom," Roy said boldly, surprising her.

Mary felt the heat in her cheeks. "I see."

"We…I didn't…we didn't." he said quickly, avoiding her gaze.

She smiled. "I find that hard to believe, given the stories I have heard about you Mister…"

"_Roy_. Call me Roy."

Mary laughed, nervous. "Roy then. Call me Mary then, please."

He sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Mary, I know all about the stories. This…_thing_…with Matt? It's not like that. It _won't _be," he said, staring at her seriously, his gaze never leaving hers.

She suddenly felt quite warm under his intense gaze and coughed. "I am…quite happy to hear that Mister…_Roy_. My son deserves to have his love given to someone who deserves it."

Roy looked over at something out of her view and his entire face changed so drastically that she knew he was looking at her son. "I _know_."

Mary felt tears in her eyes but suppressed them. "He has school in the morning, but I will call and tell them he is feeling ill," she said, surprised by her own words as much as he was.

He blinked, then his cheeks turned very red. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Mister Harper. _Roy_."

"Goodnight Mary."

She turned off the connection and whispered what she had wanted to add but didn't dare to. "I'm very thankful that you're falling in love with my son."

* * *

He woke to the smell of bacon, taking a deep breath and sighing as he opened his eyes.

Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed, eating bacon off of a tray lying near Matt's legs and reading the newspaper.

Matt sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin'," Roy said, grinning as Matt looked his way. He held out a piece of bacon and Matt took it, eating with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, then suddenly his eyes widened, "My mom is gonna kill me!"

Matt moved to jump out of bed and Roy stopped him.

"Already taken care of," Roy said, his cheeks reddening but his smile warm, "Sit, eat."

Matt took another piece of bacon and asked with his mouth full, "Taken care of?"

The sun shown through the large window and onto Roy's hair, making it seem to catch fire, startling Matt out of his suspicions. Roy blinked at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face reddening more.

"You're so beautiful," Matt whispered.

Roy scoffed.

"No, you really are," Matt insisted.

Roy looked away. "Well, thanks I guess?" he laughed nervously.

Matt smiled. "You were saying, about taking care of school?"

Roy looked everywhere but at him when he mumbled, "I called your Mom last night."

The younger man stilled and asked warily, "You called my Mom? And told her what? That I was staying over?"

Roy smiled. "Well, yeah."

Matt blinked. "Oh."

Roy leaned in and kissed him softly, pressing them both back into the mattress. Matt sighed, tasting bacon and coffee. He held onto Roy's arms and kissed back quite fervently before Roy pulled back, making him moan in protest.

The older man smiled, catching his breath. "Slow down, kid, it's not a race."

Matt pouted. "I'm not a kid."

Roy laughed, tracing Matt's swollen lips with his fingers. "Forgot, sorry. You're so greedy, sometimes it's hard to tell."

Matt bit his finger and he yelped. The younger man stuck out his tongue. "Not a baby, so quit it."

Roy pretended to pout and Matt laughed.

He grinned wolfishly.

"So, what to do today?"

Matt batted his eyelashes. "I can think of a few things."

"Everything BUT that."

"No fair."

"Seven days."

Matt smiled a bit. "A week? Promise?"

Roy sighed dramatically. "God, here you are _forcing _me into sex. I have to protect my virtue you know," he fanned his face and batted his eyelashes.

Matt laughed and kissed him. "Unless we've traveled back in time, I'm pretty sure your virtue was taken quite a long time ago."

Roy pounced on him, making him yelp as he was pinned to the bed with his hands above his head. "Oh yeah? How long ago?"

"_Eons_," Matt said, sticking out his tongue.

Roy laughed, taking Matt's tongue into his mouth, kissing him quite messily. He let go of Matt's arms and Matt threw them around his neck, clinging to him.

They kissed for several minutes before a noise filled the room, surprising both. Roy pulled away, sighing.

Matt frowned. "Ignore it."

He kissed Matt quick and sat up looking at the screen for a full minute before sighing and saying, "Answer."

A woman's face filled the screen, her black hair and green eyes warm and very familiar to Matt but he did not know why.

"Lian, it's _VERY _early."

The woman, Lian apparently, smiled brilliantly and he knew instantly that this was Roy's daughter. She was nearing fifty by his guess but quite beautiful. She laughed, loud and very much like Roy.

"I know, Dad, that's why I called I…" she trailed off, her eyes wide and surprised.

And staring right at Matt.

Roy coughed, "So what do I owe the…"

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, smile gone and the hard look in her eyes was cold as ice.

Matt resisted the urge to pull the blanket around himself but kept his resolve. He was still quite clothed, wearing his t-shirt from the night before and boxers. There was no need to feel ashamed. "Yes," he said, surprising both of them.

Lian regarded him with intense scrutiny, her eyes narrow. "Who's this one, Roy? You picking up in the kindergarten school yards now?"

Matt glared. "I'm not…!" he started to yell but Roy cut him off instead, still staring at Matt when he retorted, "No, actually. This is Matt McGinnis. He's eighteen, dear daughter, for your information. Quite legal."

Lian's eyes widened a fraction and the ice was gone, surprise and concern littering her features.

"Roy."

"Dad," he corrected, "I thought we were over the whole Roy thing."

She smiled. "I forgot. I didn't…I…um…sorry," she said quickly, turning red and looking at Matt.

Matt still didn't smile but nodded. He got up, heading for the bathroom and also to give Roy some alone time with his daughter. When he closed the door he thought he heard Roy say, "For real this time," and smiled to himself before closing it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as he heard the door close Roy glared at his daughter on the screen.

"You could at least try not to look angry at him," he sighed.

"I'm sorry if seeing you in bed with a high schooler isn't something that makes me overly enthusiastic. It's been a while," Lian said, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

Roy tried not to smile. "You were ten, and it wasn't what it looked like."

"She was my babysitter! She was underage and…" she began but her cut her off.

"She was eighteen! I was sure of that and this is nothing like that. Like I said, this is it. For real this time," he said firmly, the tone in his voice surprising her.

Lian regarded him silently for a moment before declaring, "You know, I can almost believe that. I've never seen you look so happy before. It's a little scary."

Roy grinned. "Well, I've never felt so…_enthusiastic_."

She stuck out her tongue. "Well, I have another thing that will make you very enthusiastic, _Roy_. I'm in Neo-Gotham! I just got home."

Roy's smile disappeared and Lian's grew wider. "You…you're…here?"

Lian nodded, her smile making her look so much like her mother that Roy felt a slight chill. "And guess who I _really _want to come and visit tonight?"

Roy shook his head and was about to protest when Matt came out of the bathroom dressed and smiling. They both were quiet as he came into view and he frowned.

"Talking about me?" he asked.

Roy blushed. "Um…no. Of…course not, we would never…hey, why are you dressed?" Roy asked.

Lian snickered and he glared at her.

Matt turned very red and mumbled though Roy couldn't make it out.

Roy looked puzzled. "What?"

"He thought that since you were talking to me he should go home," Lian translated, surprising them both.

She grinned at Matt. "I speak embarrassed teenager, I used to teach biology."

Matt smiled at her and she gasped, surprised.

"Nice to know I have a translator around if I need one," he said to her, then grinned at Roy and whispered, "See you later," before kissing him quick and leaving them.

Lian watched her father staring after Matt longingly and coughed, breaking him out of his reverie. He blushed.

She did not smile. "Roy."

He frowned. "What?"

"He looks so much like Jason, it's criminal. Does he know about Jason?" she asked sternly.

Roy looked away. "I've…mentioned him, in passing. I've never explained more."

"You need to. If you're obsessing over this kid because he's a good replacement for…" she began but he cut her off.

"NO. It's…he's….Matt's Matt. Jason's…they're not the same. I know that."

Lian looked unconvinced. "Do you really? Because I'm not entirely sure."

Roy glared at her. "I love him, Li. I really do. I know it."

She sighed. "You were in love with Jason for a really long time too, what makes you so sure that you're not anymore? You distanced yourself from him and tried not to think about him but that doesn't just kill your feelings, Roy. Think on that," she said, smiling sadly.

Roy looked away, not responding as she cut off their call.

* * *

When he got home his mother was waiting for him, sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in hand.

Matt stopped in the doorway and said nervously, "You're here."

She nodded, smiling. "I was waiting, though I didn't expect you so soon."

Matt dropped his bag by the door and closed it behind him, taking off his shoes. "Roy was…in the middle of something so I sort of didn't want to get in the way. I…"

His mother's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-sentence. "Honey."

Matt looked up, his cheeks bright red and tears in his eyes. "Mom, I don't…tell me what you want me to say."

Mary McGinnis smiled. "Nothing, dear…and everything," she laughed, "I'm very envious of my two boys, snagging millionaires."

Matt laughed, a tear falling down his cheek. "Mom."

Mary hugged him with one arm, smashing his face into her shoulder. "I'm happy if you're happy, honey. You know that. But," she pulled back and lifted his chin, "Don't run away and not look back like your brother did. I'm a lonely old woman, Matty. I need my baby boy."

Matt threw his arms around her, nodding into her shoulder.

She smiled, kissing his head.

"I just hope this is right for you, Matthew. And that you're not rushing into things."

Matt lifted his head. "Mom, for one thing, we're not rushing…at all. And two, if I am….and things…don't work out…I'll live. Really."

She smiled. "Okay. Now go get changed. We'll go out for breakfast."

Matt ran past her and she sighed, all the worry in her features evident. She prayed that this person would not break her baby's heart, but feared the worst.

She knew this man was light years ahead in age of her young son and that worried her the most. Roy Harper knew more about the world, knew more about life, than her son ever would.

Most mothers would go to the man and plead for him to leave her baby alone. He was too young, she knew that. But she promised herself to always be there for her boys, even if she didn't trust in their judgment.

Matt came back in and frowned at her. "You okay Mom?"

She smiled. "Of course. Let's go before all the waffles are gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver Queen had been living with Selina Kyle for nearly nine years and everyday was different. Especially today.

Bruce Wayne sat across from him sipping at his coffee and not getting to the point of his visit. He suspected that Selina was more than likely waiting with bated breath outside the door listening and wanted to get this over with.

"So Bats, are you gonna say it or should I?" he asked, grinning.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know why I'm here."

"My boy is fishing from the Bat pond, so you're here to warn him off. I don't know why you're not going over to him and doing this though that's the head-scratcher."

Bruce set his coffee down and folded his hands, thinking before answering, "Terry does not know I am here. He trusts that Roy loves his brother while I myself find it very hard to believe the licentious man boy I know would fall in love at first sight," he looked at Ollie with hard eyes, "_Twice_."

Ollie glared. "You don't know Roy all that well Brucie, don't pretend that you do. You know NOTHING about my family so keep your opinions to yourself. And we can talk about perpetual man boy whores because you have one in your own family tree though he seems to have settled down and quit wagging his tale behind you. How is Dick these days? Faithful?"

Bruce's glare would have made most men back off but not Oliver. "Dick is doing well. Very well, in fact. He and Jason have been together for _years_ now, nearly a decade."

"Just like you and _your _underage boytoy too," Roy said, grinning.

Bruce did not smile. "Terry and I have been together ten years now, yes. You're trying to catch me off guard Queen and it's not going to work. I want Roy to back off, or I will find a way to make Matthew know what he's getting into."

Oliver stood, staring down at him. "Get the hell out of my house, _Bruce_. My kid can be with whoever the fuck he wants. Go try and run somebody else's life. Roy's his own man."

Bruce stood, dusting off his pants legs and then staring nose to nose with Ollie. "Talk to Roy, tell him what I've said. I will be expecting his call," he said, walking away and out the door.

Selina stood in the hall and waited until Bruce was gone before running in to see Oliver. "Ollie, you need to talk to Roy."

Oliver sighed, rubbing at his temples. "The things I have to put up with for that kid."

Selina smiled, leaning in and kissing his throat. He sighed, smiling as she whispered, "I know how hard you love, Oliver Queen, and how fierce you can be protecting your sons. Now go be the big, bad father figure I love and help Roy."

He laughed and kissed her mouth quickly before picking up the phone.

Roy answered on the first ring and seeing Oliver's concerned face made him frown. "Ollie, what's wrong?"

Oliver looked at Selina and then back at the screen. "Wayne was here. Told me to tell you to back off of the kid or he's gonna make the kid back off of you."

"What does he care? Matt's a legal adult and if he wants to be with me, then what the hell does Bruce care? He…"

Oliver smiled. "That's what I told him you would say. But he must have something pretty bad on you for him to use such a cheap threat. Can you think of anything you might not want your new boy wonder seeing?"

Roy paused, then shook his head. "No, I don't…fucking Bat! God, I knew this was gonna be trouble. I gotta talk to Matt," he said, then smiled at Ollie, "Thanks for sticking up for me old man."

Ollie grinned. "Anytime, kid. Now if you can put in a few good words for me to Connor we can call it even."

Roy smiled sadly. "He'll come around, Ollie. He's your _real_ son after all, right? He owns the rights to resenting you the most. I had all the time he didn't."

Oliver sighed. "You're my _real_ son too, kid. You know that. Connor is just by blood, you're by everything else."

Roy grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later, old man."

He hung up and Ollie stared at the blank screen, sighing into Selina's touch as she massaged his shoulders. "All in a day's work, Green Arrow."

* * *

Mary McGinnis sat across from her son, watching him eat his bacon and blush.

They were nearing the end of breakfast, having shared most of the meal in silence she decided to just come out with it.

"Have you slept with Roy Harper?"

Matt nearly choked, coughing.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I just…you've had me so worried the past few weeks and I didn't know how to bring it up the right way," she said, her face apologetic.

Matt nodded, drinking his orange juice. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just…you caught me by surprise, and no I haven't," he mumbled something else under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'He won't let me' but she let it slide.

Mary smiled. "Well, he is a very handsome and polite young man. I would very much like to meet him in person, not just on the videophone."

Matt blushed. "Mooom, we just…it's not…" he sighed, "…okay."

She beamed. "Now, I know you don't want to hear this but I will tell you anyway. Your father was something of a 'bad boy' when we met and the first time we had…"

Matt covered his face with one hand. "Mom, I don't want to even _think_ of you and Dad having _anything _together and about Roy at the same time. _Please, _stop talking."

Mary laughed. "Oh, I understand. I just wanted you to know that I understand the allure of someone whose past might not be very pleasant."

Matt frowned.

He hadn't thought of that. When he'd read Roy's book all of the things that he'd done seemed like fairy tales and now that he had a face and a real, live _person _to go with them things started to feel different.

Suddenly he wanted to look at the book again.

His mother's phone rang and Matt was pulled out of his thoughts to hear her say, "I don't know why you feel that…well I think…there is no reason to…well then you're more than welcome to try. " She hung up rather abruptly, anger clearly displayed on her face.

"Who was that?"

When she looked up and saw Matt watching her she laughed nervously. "Oh that was no one, Matty it…"

Matt sighed. "Mom, it was obviously _somebody_. Was it about me?"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and sighing. "It was Bruce Wayne."

Matt frowned. "Why would he be calling you?"

Mary looked up and frowned. "He wants to talk to you alone dear, and I don't think it's a very good idea. He…"

Matt smiled. "It's not like he's this big, scary monster Mom. I can handle myself with Bruce Wayne. Really, I can." She smiled, though Matt knew she was still worried. He stood, moving the table to the side and sitting beside her. "I'm a big boy now, not baby Matty anymore. I'm not Terry, Bruce Wayne isn't gonna drag me away somewhere."

He hugged her tightly and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Okay honey."

He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I have some things I wanna say to him too."


	11. Chapter 11

Matt drove his bike to Bruce and Terry's home, his stomach in knots even as he pulled up in the driveway and the gates opened without him even saying a word and when he saw Bruce Wayne waiting for him outside he suddenly got his anger back.

The older man looked in his forties now, though he had to be pushing ninety by all accounts. He stood with his hands folded in front of him and when Matt parked his speedbike the first words he heard was Bruce saying, "Hello Matthew, you look well."

He turned, glaring. "Since we both know this isn't gonna be a fun time, let's cut with the whole pleasant bullshit, okay?"

Bruce's face went from blankly stoic to calmly dangerous. "Of course," he said, his tone darker now as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Matt followed, looking around the mansion as he always did on the very few occasions he had been there. "Where's Terry?"

"He had…other engagements," Bruce lied easily, walking them into a familiar room that made Matt smile.

It was the same room he had first laid eyes on Roy Harper. He sat down in a chair and said, "I already _know _Terry's Batman so where is he _really?_"

Bruce sat in an armchair too far from him and said, pouring himself some tea, "On patrol early, the commissioner requested his presence."

He lifted up a tea cup and Matt shook his head. "So, get on with it."

Bruce smiled. "You are very much like your brother, Matthew. Quick to anger and easily misled."

Matt frowned. "I'm not…I'm not being misled, I'm an adult not a child. I make my own decisions."

Bruce sipped his tea, his eyes taking in Matt skeptically before he put down the cup. "Roy Harper spends ninety percent of every conversation he has looking to win people over. He sleeps through partners just as easily as other men change their shirts. One look at you and he saw someone easy to please who would worship him before he took their virtue, as he _will_ do to you, Matthew. Mark my words."

Matt glared. "You don't know him."

Bruce smiled. "Neither do _you_. I have known the man for more than half of his life, Matthew. How long have you known him? Two weeks? You read a book when you were in eighth grade, falling in love with a fictional character. Roy Harper is not a hero, despite what he claims to be."

Matt stood angrily, walking over to Bruce and shouting, "ROY IS A HERO! HE'S SAVED PEOPLE! YOU _WISH _YOU WERE HALF THE MAN HE IS!"

Tears were forming in Matt's eyes when Bruce said calmly, "Has he told you about Jason Tolne?"

Matt's bottom lip was trembling as he whispered, "Who?"

Bruce sighed, "There are things about Roy that you don't know, Matt. I feel very sorry to be the one to say this, but Jason Tolne is the young man who looks remarkably like you that Roy has been in love with for the last _eight_ years. He has black hair, green eyes, and by all accounts could be your double. You are being _used_, Matthew, by someone who knows _exactly_ how to use people to his own gain."

Tears were leaking down Matt's face as he shook his head. "I…no, he…he _loves_ me, he _does._ He…"

Bruce put a hand on Matt's shoulder and said, "I _love _your brother, Matthew. I have for many years. I do not want to see any one of his family in pain and just want to stop you from being hurt considerably more if you continue with Roy Harper."

Matt pushed him off and said icily, "You've hurt my family _more _than anything Roy could do to me. You stole my brother away…"

Bruce shook his head. "No, Matthew. I've _protected_ Terry, loved him, and I have protected you and your mother more than you know."

Matt wiped his face and whispered, "Roy _loves_ me, I know he does. This person…_Jason_…it's not…he loves _me_."

Bruce took a sip of his tea again and said, "Then go to him, Matt. Let him explain. See the look in his eyes when he speaks of Jason and then come here to tell me Roy is no longer pining for something he can never have."

Matt glared at him. "I will. You'll see."

He left in a rush, slamming the door behind him.

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his chair and saying to the room, "I hope in your case, I'm wrong."

* * *

Roy got off the phone with Ollie and called Matt but got no response, not bothering to leave any messages he was getting ready to go to Matt's apartment when the intercom at the gate rang again. He pressed the video screen and sighed, closing his eyes.

Jason.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the intercom again and said, "Yes?"

Jason looked directly the screen now and Roy frowned, seeing his red-rimmed eyes and tear stained face. "Roy, I…can I come in? Please?"

Roy swallowed, pausing. There would only be one reason for Jason to be crying and that was problems with Dick. He needed to get to Matt and talk about whatever Bruce was trying to use against him though he didn't even know what it was.

But a part of him couldn't leave Jason in this state. "Yeah," he said, pressing the gate.

Jason rode in and Roy was waiting on the porch, his jacket on and helmet in hand. When the black haired man came up the steps he was wiping his eyes and as he saw the helmet in Roy's hand Jason frowned. "I'm not…were you going somewhere?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah I just," Roy sat down on the bench that made up a set on his veranda and finished, "was getting ready to leave but I can tell you need someone to talk to."

Jason gave him a watery smile and sat down beside him with a sigh. "Yeah. It's…it's Dick. We kinda got into a fight."

Roy nodded again. "Kinda guessed that, but I don't know what would make you cry this much."

Jason looked down at his hands and said, "I…I asked him about _you_."

Roy swallowed, feeling his stomach tense up and his body betraying him. "Well I…why would that…?"

Jason sighed again. "I just…I got mad at him for not telling me it was your birthday last month and I asked about your daughter because she was in the paper, then totally out of the blue he starts telling me I should just go run off with you and that he knew I _wanted you_ and to just go fuck you already and I…"

Roy felt his anger rising but kept it down saying calmly, "Sounds like something Dick would say. You know how jealous he gets about you, Jase."

Jason leaned on him suddenly and Roy tensed. "I know. But I miss hanging out with you. You…after all the stuff that happened with Dick and Barb, you kinda just disappeared."

Roy couldn't help the arm that went around Jason's back and he squeezed a bit, reassuring him.

"I've been…_busy_," he whispered, looking everywhere but at Jason.

"Too busy to even _see _me? Talk to me? Are you mad at me?"

He sighed. "No, it's not…I'm not mad at you Jason. I'm…mad at myself."

Jason looked up at him, his green eyes staring into Roy's heart like no one else could. "Why?"

He sighed again and whispered, "It's…it doesn't matter now."

"Maybe it does," Jason whispered.

He wasn't surprised when Jason kissed him nor was he surprise that he kissed the younger man back, grabbing on to the back of Jason's head to pull them closer together.

What he was surprised by was the gasp that broke them apart and Matt McGinnis's tear stained face.

Roy felt like retching and whispered hoarsely, "Matt, it's not…!"

Matt turned and ran to his bike, though Roy ran after him he wasn't fast enough. The last thing he saw was the back of Matt's head as he drove off into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt drove straight ahead, the tears in his eyes nearly blurring his vision but he couldn't stop even for a moment, his chest ached with the need to sob but still he held back.

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Somewhere Bruce Wayne was laughing at his gullibility and he wanted more than anything to go home but knew if Roy was going to look for him the first place he'd go would be there.

His legs hurt and the tears in his eyes were making it harder and harder to see so when he hit the car it wasn't a surprise, though when his vision went out completely the last thing he heard was, "Terry?"

When he woke up Matt was in a large canopy bed, surrounded by pillows and his head hurt like hell.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're gonna live."

Matt turned towards the voice and frowned at the man in front of him. "Where am I?"

The man came closer and when he came into view the first thing Matt thought was that he looked very familiar, though he couldn't think of where they could have met. "At my home, kid. I hit your bike with the car."

Matt tried to sit up and a strong hand pushed him back down. "Don't move, damnitt! You were hit by a damn car!"

He started to protest and a woman's voice interrupted him. "Ollie, don't yell at him, it's your stupidity that got him hurt in the first place!"

Ollie.

Matt blinked, staring hard at the man staring down at him and wincing when he let go of Matt, sighing.

"Sorry. I…it's been a long damn night."

"You're Oliver Queen."

Oliver Queen looked at him, amused. "Wow, looks like our Baby Bat is pretty sharp, Kitty Cat."

Matt glared.

"I'm not a baby! And I need, " Matt moved to get up again and stood, "To get out of here before he…"

"Roy won't be bothering you tonight, honey," came the woman's voice again before she came into his view. She was dark haired and eyed and he stared speechless at how beautiful she was as she sat him down, "I bullied Ollie into not calling him."

He swallowed. "You know me, then?"

She smiled. "I'm Selina Kyle. Oliver and I are…well, we're together and I know your brother very well."

Matt looked down, sighing. "Oh."

Selina took his hand and squeezed it. "You look so much like Terry at your age. The same sullen frown. I take it something bad happened? Oliver said," she started to explain but Oliver cut her off.

"You came at me like a bat outta hell, kid. It was raining like crazy and I couldn't…you're okay, though, just some bruises. I've patched up my share of injuries," the blonde said, grinning.

Matt tried to smile and his lip quivered, then the tears fell.

"Oh honey, don't cry, I can't take it," Selina said, sighing and pulling him close.

"You…d…y..ou don't even…" Matt sobbed out.

She hugged him. "I know your brother, and I know if he were here he'd be doing this, but I doubt you'd like it as much."

He laughed, lifting his head and wiping his eyes. "I…I'm…I'm fine."

Selina frowned and Oliver sighed dramatically, rubbing his temples as he asked, "What'd he do?"

Matt wiped his eyes again and sniffled. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't…I…I was just…it wasn't real. None of it. I was just a replacement till the real thing came along."

The silence that answered him was as good an answer as any. He moved away from Selina and lay back down, sighing. "Can I stay here a while? I'm gonna call my Mom and tell her but…"

Selina nodded. "Yes, of course. Matt, I…does this have to do with Jason?"

Matt flinched at the name, looking away and taking out his phone to dial his mother. Both Selina and Oliver left him alone.

* * *

Oliver Queen leaned back in his armchair and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I hate my life sometimes, ya know?"

He felt Selina's fingers in his hair and he moaned. "I know, Oliver. But they need us now, though we need to keep Bruce out of this."

He opened his eyes, glaring. "Obviously. He's already done enough, though Roy did the most damage. Stupid idiot."

Selina came around the chair and sat in his lap, putting her hands on his cheeks. "I love you."

He smiled, kissing her. "I know, babe. If I didn't, Bruce Wayne would be a hole in the ground by now."

She laughed, hugging him.

He held her tightly to him and said, "I'm gonna have to tell Roy."

She sat up, frowning. "I promised Matt we wouldn't."

Oliver sighed. "He has to have a chance here, Selina."

She glared. "Well, let him explain himself to _me_ first and then _maybe_ we will tell him."

Oliver grinned. "Still got a bit of that ol' fire in you, dontcha?"

She kissed him again and whispered, "And lucky you, I _always_ will."

* * *

After he'd run four blocks in the rain and couldn't catch up to Matt's speedbike, Roy walked back to his house expecting Jason to be gone.

He wasn't.

The other man sat on the bench where Roy had left him, looking worried and sadder than he had before. "You're still here."

Jason looked up, sniffling before smiling sadly. "I…I wanted to be sure you were okay. That was Terry's brother, wasn't it?"

Roy ran under the porch, shaking his hair out as he said tiredly, "Yeah, it was."

Jason stood up, walking over to Roy and stopping close enough that Roy took a step back. He frowned.

"I thought…I…do you remember the night we met, Roy?"

Roy nodded with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah. I…Jason, I don't…"

Jason put a finger over his mouth and said, "I remember. It was a lot like this. I was mad at Dick, you comforted me and we kissed. Then I forgave Dick, you left, and...we were _friends_…for a while," he whispered, taking his finger away, "I really, _really_ like you Roy. More than I should. And obviously…you like me."

"I'm in love with him, Jase."

Jason smiled wider now, his eyes watery when he nodded. "Yeah, I guessed that when you ran after a speedbike."

Roy blushed, looking away. "If this had been a year ago, hell, even _months ago_…"

Jason laughed. "Who are we kidding, Roy? I'm in love with Dick. He can be a real…well _dick _sometimes, but I love him. I love you too, more than a friend but a lot less than I do him. I just…I'm sorry I messed things up for you."

Roy nodded and Jason tackled him into a hug, surprising Roy enough that he didn't move away. When they pulled apart he whispered, "Goodnight Boy Wonder."

Jason laughed and said, "Goodnight Roy," ending the hug and running towards his own bike, getting on and disappearing into the wet night just as Roy walked into his garage ready to go out looking again.

He took out his phone and dialed Matt's home, expecting no answer.

Mary McGinnis answered, her eyes cold. "I _trusted _you with my son's heart, Roy."

"Mary I…"

"Mrs. McGinnis, please. Don't try to explain yourself to _me_, Mister Harper. I won't let you hurt my son anymore than you already have. He…I've never seen my baby so _broken_ before."

Tears welled up in Roy's eyes. "Please, I need to see him. I just want to…"

"He's not here. Though even if he was, I would _never_ let you speak to him again."

With that the call cut off and Roy stared at the vid screen. He pressed the phone against his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Where are you, Matt?"

He dialed again and Bruce Wayne answered, looking smug. "Matthew is not here, Harper. But I for one and am glad you finally showed your true colors. This small pain will keep the boy from worse down the line if he continues with you."

"Fuck you, Bruce. What did I ever do to you, huh? What gives you the right to judge my past?" Roy spat angrily.

Bruce smiled. "Because I can, Roy. Goodnight."

Another call, cut off.

Roy sat down on his bike, lying face down on the bars, closing his eyes.

His chest hurt so badly it felt like his heart had been cut out, he winced, curling into himself and trying to think of where Matt could be hiding.

Just as he was about to get up from the bike his phone rang. He sighed, holding the phone to his face but not moving or looking at the screen.

"Harper here," he mumbled.

"Lose something, kid?" asked a familiar voice, turning his attention to Oliver Queen's image on the phone.

Roy sat up quickly. "How do you…?" he started to ask but Oliver cut him off.

"Nevermind that, Speedy, what the hell did you do?" Oliver asked, looking annoyed.

Roy sighed. "I fucked up, Ollie. He…Jason kissed me and I kissed him back. Like, _a lot_. I…"

"Shit kid, you know how many times I've been caught in the arms of some floosy and walked out unscathed? This is an easy one. Just lie through your teeth."

Roy shook his head. "I can't. I…fuck. I'm in love with him, Oliver. And he loves me, I know he does. I…it's _Jason_, you know? He's…important…my head is still filled with happily ever afters with him and I couldn't help myself."

Oliver whistled. "You're up shit creek without a paddle, Roy. I ain't sure how to fix this without a good damn lie."

"_Oliver_," came Selina's voice, making Roy smile. Her face filled the tiny screen and she looked more than upset, "Do _not _tell him to lie to someone he loves. Because I very much hope that is not something _you _have ever thought of doing with _me_."

"Of course not, Seli! I _never_…" Oliver back peddled and Roy laughed.

"Hey Selina. I'm in big trouble."

She sighed. "Does this Matt have a phone, Roy?"

He paused. "I…honestly I have no idea. I've always called him at home on their vid screen. I've never called his cell."

She frowned. "Well darling I hope you can fix this, though I do not think that just because it's _Jason_ the excuse is good enough to justify breaking this poor boy's heart. I don't know what Bruce told him but he needs to hear all of this from you."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "How do you know Bruce talked to him?"

Selina paused, her cheeks reddening. "I don't, I just assumed that…"

Roy grabbed his phone and brought it closer to scan the scene through his phone. "You _assumed_ that Bruce Wayne talked to someone you've never even _met_? You've seen him, haven't you?"

"Roy," Selina started to say shaking her head but he cut her off again.

"Shit, you have! Tell me where he is! I called his home phone and his mother just keeps hanging up on me and Terry won't tell me anything! I'm so worried, Selina. _Please_," he pleaded, tears in his eyes.

She looked at Oliver who was off screen and the screen went black so quickly that Roy thought she'd hung up on him. But after a minute the screen changed.

Matt.

The younger man was sound asleep in what used to be Roy's bed when he'd lived in the Queen estate. His stomach wrenched at the sight of Matt's red-rimmed eyes, and he saw some other red marks on his cheeks along with a bruise down the side of his face.

He kept his mouth shut until Selina left the bedroom and whispered, "What happened?"

She looked at him again. "I'll explain when you get here, darling."

Roy smiled. "Thank you."

She sighed. "I hope you make it up to him, Roy Harper. He deserves one very good apology."

He felt his body warm at the prospect of making this up to Matt. "Don't worry on that, Selina. He'll get one," were Roy's last words before he hung up and started up his bike.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: IT'S ALIVE! I swear I'm gonna finish this!

* * *

When he woke Matt felt sore enough that he groaned, rolling to the side once before opening his eyes.

He froze at the sight of Roy sound asleep in an armchair beside the bed, his head thrown back against the chair.

"He was very worried," came the whisper, startling him.

Selina set a tray on the bedside table with a bowl of cereal on it. She smiled. "I'm not much of a cook," she whispered.

Matt looked at Roy again, his expression blank before looking at her again.

She sighed. "I know I promised you that Roy would not…"

"Why is he here?" Matt asked, the hoarseness of his voice surprising her.

She sat on the bed and took his hand. "He came for _you_, Matthew. After you fell asleep Ollie called Roy to talk to him and he was so worried, frantic over finding you, we…I…showed him that you slept here in his old bed. I know you're angry, but..."

Matt looked at Roy again and whispered, "I don't know what to feel anymore."

She squeezed his hand and he pushed her off, moving to leave the bed and her loud, "Matt, just listen to him!" woke up the one person in the room he was trying to avoid.

Roy was in front of him quickly, blocking his path.

Matt swallowed, not looking up to meet the other man's gaze. "_Move_."

"No. "

Matt took a deep breath and said louder, "MOVE," still not pushing the older man out of his way.

Roy grabbed his chin and brought Matt's chin up to meet his gaze and that's when the tears fell.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't…I don't know what it was, but he's not _you_."

Matt felt his tears rapidly speeding up to the point where his vision was blurring and he whispered, "_Please_ move."

Roy let out a breath and whispered, "I _need_ you. I want _you_."

Matt shook his head and pushed Roy away, running for the door. Selina tried to stop him and he pushed past her, grabbing for the door but Roy had his arm, twirling him around so they were eye to eye again their bodies pressed tightly together.

Selina made her escape, leaving them alone. She stood out in the hall, catching her breath.

Oliver stood in the hall, his expression unreadable. "I take it the kid was NOT happy to see Speedy?"

She sighed, letting go of the knob and falling into his arms.

Inside Roy held Matt tightly to him, not ready to let go. Both men were quiet, their breath coming out in gasps. Roy couldn't let the younger man go for fear he'd run and Matt was ready to escape the minute he did.

After several minutes it was Matt who spoke first.

"Why?"

Roy sighed. "I don't know, Matt. I…I know you talkedto Bruce about me. About Jason."

Matt was silent.

"Yes, I loved him. For a very long time. It was quite painful actually, watching someone you love be happy with someone else who didn't deserve them. But I wanted Jason to be happy and he was happy with Dick. I wouldn't interfere. I wanted to, every day. But I didn't," Roy explained.

Matt was shaking against him, his chest rising and falling with every word that came from Roy's lips. When he spoke it came out a whisper, "And now you did."

Roy let go and lifted Matt's chin again so the younger man had no choice but to look at him. "No, I didn't. He kissed _me_, Matt. I just…I kissed him back. It was…I don't know what it was except for a mistake. A mistake that may have cost me the love of my life," he whispered, tracing Matt's lower lip with his finger.

Matt licked his lips and whispered, "No, it…" but Roy cut him off with a kiss that took every other word out of him. They devoured each other like starving men, tongues exploring each other lavishly to the point where Matt began to feel dizzy but didn't pull back to catch his breath.

Roy did, kissing down his neck and whispering, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry," as Matt shuddered, throwing back his head and allowing the older man access.

Roy scooped Matt up in his arms, setting him down on the bed and continuing his worship till he came up for air and looked at Matt pointedly before whispering, "I never did say it outright, did I?"

Matt grabbed for him again and Roy smiled, kissing his lips quickly before declaring, "I love you Matt McGinnis. "

Matt's smile lit up his entire face and he grabbed for Roy again, jumping at him and wrapping his legs around Roy's body growling, "Mine."

Roy kissed him back just as eagerly before pulling back again, holding up his hand. "Wait."

Matt frowned. "Why?"

Roy pulled off his shirt and began unzipping his jeans. He grinned at Matt pointedly. "Gonna do this properly, don't we?"

Matt swallowed and whispered, " I thought that we had to wait a week. You said that."

Roy walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling them close. He whispered, "I did say that, but I don't really see a reason anymore, " before pulling on the bottom of Matt's shirt and lifting it over the younger man's head.

He kissed Matt softly, their chests brushing against each other as they moved and when Roy pulled back he pressed his lips against Matt's throat and that's when the younger man pushed him back. "Wait. I can't…just wait."

Roy stood back, swallowing. "Whatever you want, Matt. I thought that you…"

Matt looked at him seriously. "I _do _want this, Roy. More than you can even _think_, but I need to know what happened after I left your house. What did you say to _Jason_?"

Roy swallowed and said, "I told him the truth. That any feelings I had for him were over with and that the kiss had been a mistake. I told him it was _you_, it couldn't be anyone else. He said he loved Dick then wished me luck and left. That's all."

Matt let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Nothing else?"

Roy leaned down and kissed him again, whispering, "Nothing _else_. There will never be anything else with anyone but you until you get tired of me."

Matt kissed him, his arm around Roy's neck as he whispered shyly, "I'll get tired of you pretty easily if you don't hurry up and do more than kiss me this time."

Roy swallowed, running his hand down Matt's chest to the waistband of his boxers.

"I think I can keep you entertained," Roy whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

Matt crept out of the bedroom nearly an hour later, careful not to make any more noise than they already had.

He could feel the redness of his face as he headed for what Roy had said was the kitchen, hoping that Oliver and Selina were out by now or pretending they hadn't heard the noises from the bedroom that Matt knew without a doubt were loud enough to be heard from any room in the house.

He turned the corner and saw the stove, relieved that he'd made it this far when an amused voice surprised him.

"Well I see you're not passed out from exhaustion so I guess Roy didn't kill you like the noises sounded?" Oliver Queen asked, standing against the fridge to his right.

Matt's face reddened more and he nodded, staring down at his toes. "Um…Roy wanted…um…he said you always had…he likes bagels," Matt whispered.

Oliver moved away from the fridge, opened up a cabinet and handed Matt a bag. "I guess you lost then, huh?" he asked, nearly laughing.

Matt looked up. "What? I…"

"I would guess Roy bet you something or you wouldn't be down here instead of him."

Matt smiled, his face on fire now. "I…yes," he whispered, not moving.

Oliver laughed, walking over and opening a cabinet and taking out a bag of bagels that he handed over to Matt. "The butter is in the fridge and the toaster," he pointed to the counter where Matt saw the coffee/toaster maker.

The younger man mumbled a thank you and just took the cold bagels and left, nearly running back to the room. When he opened the door he ran inside and closed it quickly, leaning against it and glaring at Roy who sat up to smile at him.

"You owe me _big _for that," he said, his eyes narrowing.

He threw the bag of bagels and Roy caught them, laughing as Matt came over to the bed. Roy grabbed him and pulled Matt onto the bed so the younger man was lying on top of him. "Ollie caught you, huh?" he said, still smiling.

Matt's face reddened. "_Yes_," he whispered, "I hate you now, you know."

Roy stuck out his bottom lip and whispered, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Matt sighed and Roy kissed him, running his hand up the back of Matt's shirt. They rolled over and Matt laughed, "The bagels!" but Roy ignored him.

He pinned Matt's hands above his hand, his breath coming out in gasps when he stared down at the younger man and pressed his lips to Matt's chin. Roy smiled when Matt gasped, raising his neck which Roy obliged, his tongue tracing a line to his collarbone before whispering, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Matt growled out, "You'd better be," he gasped when Roy's hands went lower, "If you know what's good for you."

Roy laughed, biting his neck lightly and making Matt shiver. "Only for you."

Matt pulled and Roy lifted his head to kiss him again. Matt was shaking against him and he rolled them over so the brunette was on top, staring down at Roy questioningly.

Roy ran a hand through Matt's hair, sighing. "We're going to have problems."

Matt smiled. "Nothing I can't handle."

Roy smiled at him, reaching for Matt's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I know. I just want you to be prepared. Your brother, your _mother_, and…."

Matt glared. "Bruce Wayne."

Roy nodded, not smiling now. "Though you are eighteen, so there's nothing Wayne can do he's going to be a pain. I'm not…his favorite person."

Matt smiled. "Huh. I didn't notice."

Roy pinched his arm and Matt yelped, laughing when they rolled over again. Roy ran his hand down Matt's hips and delighted in making him moan and groan with every touch. The more Matt was touched the louder he got and the louder he got the more Roy touched him.

Before long there were no words to say and by then, who needed them?


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce Wayne sat in the large armchair in his living room, staring out the window and waiting.

He saw the batwing high in the sky and smiled, sipping on the glass of wine in his hand. The telltale noises of movement in the cave were quiet but to his ears deafening. His hands twitched to meet Terry as he slowly made his way up the stairs but Bruce sat quietly pretending not to hear.

When Terry set down his cowl loudly, nearly cracking it on the table he paused.

"So I got a call from my mother just now," Terry started, sitting on the couch and removing his boot.

"Oh?" Bruce asked, feigning disinterest.

Terry tossed the boot and started on the other. "Yeah, she said something interesting."

"How is Mary?" Bruce asked, sipping his wine again.

Terry met his gaze and said, "She's fine. She told me something about you, actually. And my brother."

Bruce set his wine down on the table and said softly. "Ah, yes."

"You're not gonna lie and tell me it's not true?" Terry asked, surprised.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I've never lied to you unless I had to. I see no need to lie now."

Terry kicked off his second boot and stood, walking over to Bruce's chair and staring him down angrily.

"She said you tried to scare him off of Roy Harper and that you…hate Roy for some reason," Terry whispered, putting his hands on Bruce's shoulders and leaning down to sit astride his lap.

Bruce's arms automatically went to Terry's hips and he said, "I take it our talk did not work in that regard?"

Terry smiled, leaning down and kissing Bruce tenderly, whispering, "Thank you," before pressing his forehead against Bruce's.

Bruce frowned. "You're not upset."

Terry kissed him again. "You were trying to protect Matt. I get it. You did a crappy job of it, obviously, but you were doing it for me."

Bruce's hands tightened on his hips and he pulled Terry closer, breathing into his neck and whispering, "I love you, McGinnis."

Terry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I know. That's why you have me all to yourself."

Bruce lifted his head and kissed Terry again. "I just hope that…"

Terry shook his head, pushing Bruce back. "Promise me something."

Bruce nodded. "Anything."

Terry swallowed. "Promise you'll leave it alone."

Bruce frowned. "Terry, Harper is…"

Terry put a finger across Bruce's lips. "Promise me. My little brother is happy, Bruce. I called him after I got off the phone with Mom and you should have heard him, he's…he's _happy_. He's in love."

Bruce moved his finger. "He's a child who doesn't know any better."

Terry grinned, wiggling in his lap and making Bruce growl. "Like I did?"

"That's not the…" Bruce started but Terry cut him off.

"It's _exactly_ the same. I know what it's like to be in love at eighteen with someone older, dangerous, and smoldering."

"I was an old man, McGinnis, nothing smoldering about it."

Terry kissed him and said smiling, "You don't know what a little gray hair does for me."

Bruce sighed. "Harper _will _hurt your brother, Terry. We both know it. Ending it now will keep Matthew from having any pain in the future."

Terry sighed. "You don't even know how you sound, do you? Leave them alone, Bruce. For me. I know what it was like when I was in love with you, all those new confusing feelings and the overwhelming excitement of it all. I…I want that, for Matt. Please."

Bruce kissed him hungrily, pulling Terry close and pushing his tongue inside of Terry's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Terry groaned when he felt Bruce's hand sneaking up the back of his pants and when they pulled apart for air Bruce growled, "For you, only for you," before devouring him completely.

* * *

Jason Tolne stood staring out at the night sky, trying to remember what it felt like to enjoy being out on nights like this.

"Come home, Jase," he heard Dick's voice in his ear, making him smile.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, sliding down to the ground from on high.

Dick paused.

"We can…practice training together," Dick said softly.

Jason smiled. "I'll be home soon."

"I love you, Robin."

Jason sighed, "I love you too."

"Then why aren't you home already?" Dick asked, and Jason could hear the frown in his voice.

He revved up his bike and smiled, running his hand tenderly across the R that was painted across the top of it. "I'll tell you when I get there," he whispered, speeding off into the night.

* * *

"So he's happy then?"

Lian Harper sat back in her desk chair, twirling around and smiling.

"Yes, he's happy," she said, "I've never seen him happier, actually."

The voice on the other end of the phone laughed. "Then you haven't seen him after a few nights with me, pumpkin."

Lian frowned. "Don't get in the way of this, okay?" she asked.

Her mother sighed. "You're no fun. I always wanted to see Roy with another man, it's always been a favorite fantasy of mine. Daughter, you owe me big for this."

Lian smiled. "Thank you, Mother. I appreciate your distance."

Chesire smiled to herself as she sat outside of Roy Harper's estate, peeking in the window with a pair of high powered binoculars. "You're quite welcome, daughter."

Lian frowned. "You're there already, aren't you?"

She laughed. "You know me too well."

Lian sighed, laying her head down on her desk. "Try not to be seen, will you?"

Chesire's smile was luminescent in the darkness. "Do you not know me at all?"

* * *

Roy lay in bed with Matt asleep in his arms. He ran his fingers through Matt's hair and the younger man sighed in his sleep.

He had only known Matt for weeks, but he knew this was it for him.

For them.

There had never been this much rightness about anyone before and the peace that overtook him just staring at Matthew McGinnis was breathtaking.

He kissed the top of Matt's head and held him tighter.

"Mmm…Roy, what's wrong?" Matt asked sleepily.

Roy shook his head, blinking back tears. "Nothing, Matt. Nothing at all."

Matt smiled, not opening his eyes but lifting up his head for a kiss that Roy could not help obliging. Their mouths moved slowly, learning the taste and savoring every second. When they pulled apart Matt opened his eyes and licked his lips with a grin. "You know, it's been a week," he whispered, kissing Roy again and rolling onto his back.

The redhead stared at him, puzzled, and then his eyes widened some and his smile was one that Matt was quickly growing used to deciphering. Roy ran a hand down his face and their skin touched. "I think we already threw out that rule, haven't we?"

Matt's grin widened. "I still think we should mark the occasion."

Roy groaned, pulling him close and whispering, "I am so lucky to have found you."

Matt gripped the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together before declaring, "We found _each other_, don't you remember? So many things could have happened, I could have never go in the study and you might have missed..."

Roy cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss, capturing his lips and making Matt writhe in his arms before pulling back and staring down at who he knew now was the love of his life. "I never miss, Matt. Remember?"

Matt smiled, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "I guess I forgot. Remind me again?"

Roy's smile was luminous. "With pleasure."

THE END

(and I mean it this time, I swear)


End file.
